


Night of Bowling and Confessions.

by GabsValladares1012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Breakfast, Brotherly Love, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dean, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One True Pairing, Pancakes, Protective Castiel, True Love, bowling night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsValladares1012/pseuds/GabsValladares1012
Summary: In which the boys, the angel, and Jack go bowling one night, and Dean gets drunk and starts telling Jack all about his and Castiel’s bond.Next morning he remembers nothing, so Cas and Sam pretend nothing happened, that is until Jack’s lack of filter ruins their charade.Suggested by Anonymous on my Tumblr.





	Night of Bowling and Confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this suggestion, and I thought it was gonna be a small thing... but one thing led to another so...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gabsv10
> 
> I'm accepting prompt so I can write more stuff.  
> http://gabsv10.tumblr.com/post/169792274268/send-me-prompts-so-i-can-write-stuff-so-i-just

So… we’re going to throw a heavy ball on a … lane?… in order to knock over pins?… which are positioned at the end of said lane? - Jack asks with a confused look on his face.

Castiel turns to him and nods solemnly - “Yes, that is correct”

Jack looks over at Sam, who smiles from the front seat and Dean manages a quick glance over the rearview mirror.

“Why?” asks Jack, with an even more confused look.

“Because it’s fun, that’s why.” comes the gruff voice of Dean.

Sam and Castiel glances over at him with warning looks to take it easy on Jack.

It wasn’t really Dean’s intention to sound mean to the kid; it’s just that sometimes that kid really gets on his nerves.

Dean tries again with a softer tone and a small smile “Agh, I mean, it’s really fun, everyone enjoys doing it; besides, it’s a great way for us to take a break from our usual business”.

Jack didn’t seem entirely convinced but said nothing more.

 

*****

 

The place looked odd to Jack, but it was half full of people and they seemed to be enjoying themselves; so he followed the others. He didn’t ask why they needed other types of shoes to step on the floor, nor did he comment on the lights going out every once in a while, to let tables, walls and clothes glow in the dark.

 

They got to their assigned lane, and Sam called for Jack to help him get some bowling balls; Jack looked over at Cas, who was standing really close to Dean, and they were whispering, Dean’s lips pulling at the corners, he was trying to hide a smile.

Jack followed Sam. Sam began explaining the game to Jack, while pointing at other players while they throw a ball on their respective lanes, he explains that he has to try and knock over as many pins on each turn, the pins that are knocked over count as points, and the person who has more points by the end of the game is the winner.

Jack only nods while he carries a pink and a baby blue ball, and they head back to their table.

As they approach the others, Sam notices the pizza and 2 jars of Beer that are now on top of the table, and throws a hard look in Dean’s direction.

“Hadn’t you started earlier?” Sam asks Dean, while Dean downs half a glass and throws Sam the most innocent smile he can muster.

Castiel clears his throat, trying to break the awkward silence. “Why don’t we get started?”

 

******

 

The game goes smoothly after Jack is shown “how it’s done” by a very enthusiastic Dean; Jack seems more relaxed after a few tries and is clearly enjoying the game, either because he was actually into the game or because Dean seemed to be giving his approval on his progress.

 

At this point they’ve had three more rounds of pizza and beer, Dean gulping down most of the second; and it’s like Dean gravitated towards Cas during this time, and is now almost sitting on Cas’ lap.

 

Cas stands up for his turn, and Dean follows him with his eyes, then turns to Jack who is taking in the scene with open surprise and wonder across his face. Dean smiles at him and says: “He is so beautiful, isn’t he?”

Sam who is still sitting on his spot next to Jack freezes on the spot and his face turns red, Dean isn’t supposed to be saying this things or nonchalantly staring at Cas, not in front of Jack, especially not in front of his brother either, Sam just snorts and quips: “Jack you’ll have to forgive me brother, it seems like he’s a little intoxicated”.

“So what?” says Dean without missing a beat. “Don’t need to be forgiven for saying that the angel is beautiful, do I? I mean, he is truly gorgeous, isn’t he, Jack?”

Jack looks sideways at Sam, waiting to see if Sam will say something else, given his experience, Dean is very hard to talk to, and as he’s noted before, both Sam and Cas are careful on how they talk to him on delicate topics, from the way Sam reacted to his earlier comment, he guesses this is one of those topics; however, no response comes from Sam, so Jack just smiles and answers innocently: “Well, yes, he is beautiful. He’s an angel after all”.

 

Dean only hums in approval and the sweetest smile appears across his lips, eyes instantly going to Cas, who is now about to make the second attempt on his turn, half of the pins are still standing.

“Come on Cas, like you need help knocking those down” Dean shouts so he can be heard over the loud music. Castiel turns to him with an annoyed look, as he has been distracted from his shot.

Dean laughs, deep and throaty. “He gets annoyed when I do things like that, but I love it when he gets annoyed; so I do it in purpose most of the time” he says wiggling his eyebrows.  
Jack laughs because he feels more comfortable now that Dean seems to have loosen a bit, while Sam only sighs and covers his face with his hands… this is gonna be a long night, he thinks.

 

They are almost at the end of the second hour but since all are having so much fun (well, except maybe Sam, for how things are going, Dean is going to regret whatever he says during the night and Sam’s gonna have to carry him to bed; not like he’s completely wasted… yet, but he’s definitely getting there), they decide to stay for a while longer, this means that two more rounds of pizza and beer are served, and now Dean is spilling all his inner thoughts for the others to listen.

Even though now Dean is a little drunk, his game is still perfect, and he keeps on knocking all the pins in each turn, to Jack’s, and honestly to Sam’s amazement as well. Sam knows Dean’s always been good at bowling, also, is one of the activities that he enjoys the most, not like he plays it much though; for how they were brought up, pool was something that was fun and an easy way to make money, so that’s what both brothers concentrated on while growing up, bowling was just fun, and fun was not something you did regularly while on business.

 

From this point on, whenever it’s not Dean’s turn, and he gets to sit at the table, he doesn’t stop talking about Castiel.

“Y’know I was dead for… like a year, aaand Castiel went down there, gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. Isn’t that right, Cas?” Dean says as Cas is taking his seat, Cas just looks over at Sam who is standing for his turn and sees a little embarrassment in his features, Cas just shakes his head and gives a small laugh.

“Castiel’s eyes are soooo blue like the ocean… ooorr the sky… ooorr sapphires. Point is, his are the most magnificent blue eyes I’ve ever seen…” and Castiel turns scarlet, from his neck to his ears.

“He’s sooo cute when he’s angry… he gets really stressed sometimes… and I just hate it when he up and leaves, I meeaan, we’re his family, I don't like being apart from him, he’s always getting in trouble for not staying with us” Sam runs a hand over his face.

“Sometimes, I wonder how his wings look like… they must be so graceful…”

“Castiel alwaaaaysss comes when I caall, Sam is still a lil’ angry about that… buuuut Cas and I have a more profound bond, youu know…”

“That one time we thought he died, but instead he disappeared and forgot he was an angel, and some random girl found him, and they were together when I got there, I almost died; he didn’t remember a thing and I had to make him remember, part of me didn’t want to tell him because he seemed happy…” and Jack just stares back and forth between Dean and Cas.

“He is so soooft, and his haiiir… even softer” Dean says while running his fingers through the angel’s hair, and Cas doesn’t move, but instead accepts the caress, trying and failing not to turn even redder with each comment out of Dean’s mouth.

“Like I always worry about him, this other time he became human and when I found him, he was dead, some psyco reaper girl killed him… I was so angryyy and so saad” - Dean says with a broken voice.  
“I really thought he was gone this time, and I couldn’t imagine life without Cas. I just remember I killed that girl, and I’m happy I did, no one hurts my family without repercussions, not on my watch” Sam and Cas only share a glance and they know they have to call it a night.

Dean opposes at first, but since he’s outnumbered, he resigns and follows the others to the front desk to get their shoes back, Sam pays for the service and they’re on their way.  
Dean wasn’t showing how drunk he was in the bowling alley, but he is now. He can't walk straight, and Cas is on his side helping him get to the car, Dean is clinging to Cas and nuzzles his head on the crook of Cas’ neck and whispers little things that Jack tries to understand, but honestly can’t, they are meant only for Castiel.

Sam takes the keys from Dean’s jacket and drives home.

Dean and Castiel have taken the back seat and Jack is on the front with Sam. Jack hasn’t said a word on Dean’s behavior for the last three hours, he just listened intently and watch for the others reactions.

“Dean, it’s okay…” hushes Cas. Jack turns to see Dean’s hands fisting Cas’ trench coat, like he’s clinging for dear life.

Dean’s slurring now, and Jack doesn’t quiet catch what Dean is saying, he only hears Castiel’s answers:

“It’s okay”  
“I’m here”  
“I’m not going anywhere”  
“I won’t leave you”  
“No, Dean, I’m not a dream. I’m real”  
Castiel chuckles softly “Yes, Dean… I’m sure I’m real”

 

Sam doesn’t say a word, but he’s clearly heard everything; and for the look of fondness he throws Dean through the rearview mirror, it seems this isn’t the first time he’s heard it before, or at least he knows more about this than he lets on.

They’re almost home when Dean stirs from his comfortable position, encircled by Cas’ arms, and says in a clear voice:

“Cas. I dream of you most nights, I just… like to keep you on myy mind, since I don’t… know when you’re gonna disappear on me” Dean ends with a sigh, Cas’ face is now pensive and melancholic.

Sam kills the engine and stays on his seat for a few seconds. He turns to look at Cas, a question on his eyes but he doesn’t voice it out loud, instead looks down at Dean and back at Castiel, the angel with a knowing smile says “Let’s just get him in bed, he needs to rest”.

“What about… the things he said, you know…” Sam doesn’t finish.

“He’s really drunk. I honestly don’t think he’ll remember much of what he said tonight” Castiel answers with an earnest tone.

“Is he going to be okay?” Jack asks a little worried now.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.” Sam answers. “So, lets just agree to not mention any of this to Dean tomorrow, okay?”

“Why?” inquiries Jack.

“Umm, you know how Dean is, he doesn’t like to talk about certain stuff with everyone.” continues Sam. 

Jack looks intently at Sam, and turns to Castiel, who only nods.

They get Dean to his bed, and they all go back to their respective rooms to rest.

 

******

 

Dean wakes up with a weak groan, his body feels heavy, too heavy to even sit on the bed, and his head is swirling.

But the smell of freshly brewed coffee and… is it, pancakes?, fills his nose; as if on queue his stomach growls, so he doesn’t have much of a choice, but to get out of bed.  
On the small nightstand, there is a bottle of water and 2 aspirins, because of course there would be; placed by either his brother or his angel, he thinks… the angel, he corrects himself, he’s not mine…

Dean takes the pills and gulps them down, and the water is welcomed by his dry throat, so he downs the whole bottle.

He is trying hard to remember why or how he ended up in this state, it’s obvious he was drunk, if his present hangover is anything to go by.  
Did they went bowling last night? Ah yes, a clear memory of them going into the bowling alley is now present in his mind.  
He remembers watching Castiel play, teasing Sam on his technique, and him and Jack talking, although he has no idea what on earth he and Jack would have talked about.

 

His stomach growls for a second time and he decides to get out of bed now, he’s in his boxers and just a t-shirt, he scans the room for his robe, but it’s nowhere in sight; so he just shrugs and comes out of his bedroom and heads for the kitchen, following the sweet smell of a good breakfast.

 

“Good morning” he announces from the door, his voice gruff.

Jack and Sam are standing over the stove, and Cas is putting dishes filled with pancakes, eggs and bacon on the table.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Sam chirps.

“Good morning, Dean” Castiel says softly, and he’s only wearing a hoodie and jeans to Dean’s surprise.

Jack manages a quiet good morning as well, but returns his concentration to the stove immediately. 

“Umm, what’s going on?” Dean asks a little confused, raising his eyebrows in Cas’s directions, also silently asking why on earth are you not wearing your suit and trench coat. “What’s with all the food?”

“I wanted to learn how to cook breakfast” Jack answers. “So, I asked Sam if he could teach me”.

“Also, after last night, I imagined you’d need a good breakfast” Sam adds mockingly. “How are you feeling?”

“Ugh, awful, I need caffeine and carbs.” Dean answers. “Hey so, who won last night?… I, uhh… don’t really remember much of the night, or how we got home. Sam, you drove, right? Is my Baby okay? I hope she is, cause you know I”

Sam cuts him off before he can finish “Yes, yes, Dean, I drove; your Baby is fine. Relax, sit down and get some food, would you?”

Castiel speaks this time “And the answer is yes, Dean, you won. Jack almost caught up with you though, he got really good after a few tries”.

Jack smiles like a little kid whose dad is proudly commenting on his biggest achievement. 

Castiel turns to get orange juice and glasses for everyone, and looks over at Dean and motions for him to take a seat.

“Right” Dean says “well, I’m glad the kid had a good time.” he smiles and takes a sit.

Sam and Jack are finishing up on the last pancakes so they get them on a plate and Sam goes to sit at the table next to Dean.  
Castiel takes a seat across from Dean, and he looks up to Sam, as they expected, Dean has no recollection of last night’s events, so they are happy to let it go for now.

 

They know Dean, they know how much Dean really loves Castiel, and they know that Dean is someone who you can’t push to do anything he doesn’t want to do; they’ve known this for as long as each have known Dean.

Castiel doesn’t seem to mind that none of Dean’s affections are not voiced out loud or shown for everyone to see. He just accepts them happily.

It’s not like Sam doesn’t notice how Dean’s mood changes based on whether or not Castiel is around. And how when Castiel is around, Dean always gravitates towards Cas, no matter the place or the situation or the people who are present, it just happens.  
Sam notices the gentle touches, the warm tone of Dean’s voice when addressing Cas, the fleeting looks he shares with the angel; all, when Dean thinks Sam is not paying attention.

 

Cas and Sam know all this, and have an unspoken agreement on the matter; to let Dean do his thing, on his own terms on his own time. No rush, no pressure.  
Castiel is happy with Dean, and Sam is happy because they are both happy.

 

Jack reaches the table with a pot of coffee and mugs, bringing Sam back from his reverie, he seats next to Cas; and they all eat for a few moments in comfortable silence, enjoying their meal.

After a while, Jack perks up, looks at Castiel and asks: “Hey, so, is it possible that you can show me your wings?”

Dean spits some of the coffee he was trying to swallow, Sam looks up from his plate, and Castiel just looks at Jack blankly.

“What?” Castiel replies confused.

“Well, last night, Dean said he would like to see your wings someday; because he thought they were graceful… so I was just wondering, if it’s possible that you could show me.” Jack says matter-of-factly.

Dean’s eyes widen in surprise, and Sam sighs, long and deep, so much for pretending…

Castiel, in turn, is just trying to keep it together, while glancing nervously between Sam and Dean. “Um, I guess, I can try to show you” he says finally to Jack.

Seconds tick and the silence stretches for a while, until Dean clears his throat and finally finds his voice.

“What are you talking about?” and the question is directed at Jack. “What do you mean I said… I mentioned… I talked about Cas’ wings?” he finishes, his tone full of surprise.

“It’s nothing” Sam intercedes, “just some comments you made last night…” but he doesn’t finish because Dean is now furiously blushing from his neck to the tip of his ears, he can’t stop himself; and Sam knows the cat’s out of the bag now.

Castiel is pointedly averting his eyes from landing anywhere near Dean, finally he settles on his hands that are laying on his lap.

Jack takes in all the reactions and understands what he’s done, he’s referenced the events of last night, so he hesitates. “I… I… I’m sorry I wasn’t supposed to say that.” But it’s too late now, and his attempt at an apology or an omission is useless.

More silence.

“Hey” Sam breathes, and touches Jack’s arm. “C’mon I gotta show you something, lets go”

Jack stands up with a worried expression and they get out of the room, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

 

“Dean” Castiel breaths out the name so quietly Dean almost doesn’t hear it.

Dean is busy trying to hide his face and he feels his cheeks flaming, but Cas waits until Dean meets his eyes.

“I know you don’t remember what you said last night, and it’s okay. No one will hold you accountable for anything” Castiel says with a serious face.

Dean keeps quiet, and tries to say something, he opens his mouth and closes it, twice; but nothing comes out.

Castiel continues “Dean, listen, I know this is… this is… uncharted territory, but”

“What exactly happened last night? What did I say?” he asks wearily. 

Castiel averts his eyes once more, and can’t help but blush; seeing his reaction Dean continues.

“I said something about you?” Castiel nods. “Something about… us?” Castiel nods again. “I’m guessing it was not something rather than things, right?” Castiel nods again and can’t meet Dean’s eyes.

Dean huffs and runs a hand over his face. He stands up and goes to sit next to Castiel, he takes Cas’ hands with his own and makes Castiel turn to him. “Listen Cas” - he says with a low voice - “I might not remember what exactly I said last night, but I have a really good idea of what it might have been…” 

Castiel just stares. 

“… and I umm, I just want you to know, that well… it’s true, all of it, I guess.” Castiel opens his mouth to say something, but Dean continues - “I mean, I hope all I said was, you know, all good things… I hope. Not sure, but I don’t think I would have said anything bad about you…” Dean starts rambling now, this is what he does when he gets too nervous and doesn’t have a plan on how to get out of a situation.

“Dean” Castiel says firmly this time “I love you” and he leaves no room for doubts.

Dean is now the one with the open mouth, finally Castiel lets out a light laugh seeing how Dean is out of words, and it feels like all the tension between them dissolves at once. 

Dean huffs a laugh because the angel looks so amused. And since all this situation is impossible, he can’t help himself. He moves forward catching Castiel’s lips with his, to the angel’s surprise and Cas jumps a little backwards, but Dean just follows him, and waits for Cas’ reaction until full lips are kissing back; and Dean feels drunk on this alone. By now Dean’s hands have moved up to Castiel’s neck and he runs a hand through his hair, and Castiel is now clinging to Dean’s broad shoulders and…  
…And someone clears his throat from the door, making both of them jump; Sam is standing on the threshold, with a wicked smile.

“Sorry guys, but I didn’t finish my breakfast, and honestly I’m starving. Also, I don’t think wherever that” - and he motions towards them - “was going to is apt for a kitchen room, you should move to your bedroom… you know, lock the door and all that.”

“Shut up, Sammy!” Dean says his cheeks in flames again, but he doesn’t seem really bother by his brother’s comments.

“Where’s Jack?” Cas quips. And he appears at the door following Sam.

The kid goes to Dean and says “I’m really sorry, Dean. I really wasn’t supposed to say anything.”

To what Dean replies “Don’t worry kid, it’s all good.” and gives him an easy smile.

They all sit down to finish their breakfast, Dean’s hand on Cas thigh, because why not, he is now, after all “his Angel”.


End file.
